1. Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a refrigerator equipped with a door opening device enabling a user to easily open a door of the refrigerator and a method of controlling the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator cools articles stored therein through a cooling cycle of a compressor, a condenser, and an evaporator. The refrigerator is provided therein with a storage compartment to allow a user to store and take out the articles in the refrigerator. The refrigerator includes at least one storage compartment according to the capacity of the refrigerator. For example, the storage compartment may be divided into two compartments, such as a cooling compartment and a refrigerating compartment, or may be divided into four compartments, such as a cooling compartment, a refrigerating compartment, an auxiliary cooling compartment, and an auxiliary refrigerating compartment.
Meanwhile, the refrigerator having at least one storage compartment includes a door, which opens/closes the storage compartment. The door is divided into a hinge coupling type door that is rotatably open/closed relative to the storage compartment and a drawer type door that is open/closed relative to the storage compartment like a drawer.
Meanwhile, typically, a user must pull a door of a refrigerator when the user wants to manually open the door. In addition, when the user wants to close the door, the user must push the door using a hand or a foot such that the door can be closed by the weight thereof.